This invention relates to self-contained rotor disseminators and, more particularly, to a disseminator of information and vapor which is caused to rotate about a vertical axis by minute vertical air currents.
Vertical air currents are present in most inhabited rooms as a result of heating sources and cooling devices. Many sources of heat exist which are unappreciated and which previously have not been utilized as a power source for moving objects. One of the most common sources of heat is the human body which produces vertically rising air currents in the vicinity of the body as a result of the body heating the air immediately adjacent to it, which air usually is cooler than the human body. The warmed air then rises because of its lower density. Substantial vertical air currents are generated in most commercial establishments; such as supermarkets, enclosed shopping malls and exhibition halls, because of the large number of people present, each of whom is heating the ambient air. Substantial vertical air currents are also produced by cigarettes and other smoking articles, lamps and a myriad of other objects whose temperature is higher than that of the surrounding atmosphere. Downwardly moving air currents also exist by virtue of heavy cool air emitted from ceiling high air conditioning vents.
It is well recognized in the advertising field that a moving object attracts the eye much more quickly than does a stationary object. Preferably, the movement should be relatively slow in order to permit full comprehension of the message being conveyed by the moving object. For many reasons it is preferred that the movement be produced without the need for a source of electrical energy thereby enabling placement of the advertisement at any desired location regardless of whether or not an appropriate electrical outlet is available. Of course, elimination of the need for electrical energy also permits use of a moving advertisement without the electrical expense involved in powering it.
This invention is a rotating device designed to utilize, as its source of power, the hitherto undiscovered usefulness of undirected, unconcentrated micro-radiations and minute air currents from natural heat sources. These imperceptible, random, helter-skelter bits of wasted energy, are effectively utilized by the receptive vanes of the device, and given useful direction.
The device of this invention is called a Rotor-Sensor; Sensor, because it senses and responds to micro-impulses; Rotor, because it responds to the impinging impulses through rotory motion.
Of critical importance to the Rotor Sensor is its perfect balance, and its suspension from a relatively long, flexible, twistable "shaft" of filament such as a thread. Its vanes, to gather power from so small a source as micro-radiations and minute air currents, must be large. The impulses twist the device about its axis or shaft, and thus minutely raise it as the thread twists. When the impulses terminate the "shaft" untwists, for many minutes, and thus readies itself to receive the next affecting impulses to come its way.
The very presence of a cashier at a cash register will cause a Rotor-Sensor above his head to revolve. People in an Exhibition Hall, passing beneath a Rotor-Sensor even three feet in diameter, and weighing several pounds, will power it so that it will slowly turn and show its large and useful panels successively. Because of this ability, the Rotor-Sensor, while too weak to do enough actual, physical work, to justify its existance, can, nevertheless, serve to exhibit signs and display material, which is valuable to advertisers or those wishing to make announcements. This type of utilization of the Rotor-Sensor in no way impedes its mechanical motion nor does it subject it to anything or any resistance, only to visual examination.
There is a clear line of demarkation delineating the division between the Rotor-Sensors and any wind-driven, propeller action, sign or device, or, the various forms of heat-motors with their source of concentrated, directed power. The sources of power for the Rotor Sensors emanate from natural, unintentional sources, such as radiations of heat from people; from lights; from sunlight; from store or home heat radiators; from cold air falling from air conditioning outlets (near ceilings).
One version of the Rotor-Sensor is in the form of a suspended panel onto which is mounted a deodorant or other volatile substance for removing undesired odors from hospital rooms, nursing homes, etc. (medicinal odors or body odors). The vanes are rotated as a result of the heat generated by the patient lying beneath it, in his bed, effecting the spreading of the deodorizing fumes about the room.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of this invention to provide a new and improved self-contained rotary device which utilizes vertical air currents conventionally available in an inhabited, enclosed room, which device can be used for disseminating information or vapor.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a self-contained rotary disseminator which is inexpensive to manufacture, which can be formed of sheet material and shipped and stored in flat, compact form and which is readily assembleable into a usable shape at its point of usage.
Additional objectives and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.